


Another Arrow, More Problems

by SithBish



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kraglin fic, Kraglin needs a hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, Those weird gold people are bitches, Vodka, We all knew that, We all need more Kraglin, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: (Here I am writing ANOTHER fanfic.)Kraglin was hurting. Of course, he wouldn't let the other know. He was supposed to keep that "cool guy" attitude, right? Crying at night when nobody can hear him and avoiding Mantis were his best options. Until those gold a-holes come around and shoot him out of the sky while he's taking a fly by himself.He lands on Earth(Obviously), and meets a man who's pretty good with arrows. Reminds him of a certain blue man.(Prepare yourselves for another cliche love story but with a ship that doesn't even exist.)





	1. Chapter 1

Kraglin missed Yondu. That was no secret. But what was a secret was that he cried at night about it. It's been months and he just can't seem to forget. Everything he's tried just ends up with the same thoughts and feelings. He's tried drinking, space drugs (I'm not sure if drugs exist out there, but whatever), sex with others, etc. The drugs just got him in trouble with Xandarian law enforcement. Luckily, Rocket bailed him out and didn't ask a question.

He avoided Mantis at all costs. Just one touch and she would burst into tears and blurt out everything he's trying to hide. 

For now, he just sits in the ship while the Guardians handle their missions. Being by himself gives him more time to think about how miserable he is. He always wonders what Yondu would think if he saw him now, curled up in a ball in the corner of his bathroom, crying his eyes out about a dead man. Maybe he just needed to get off the ship. He hasn't left the ship for months.

"Kraglin, where are you going?" That scary green lady, Gamora, leaned on the wall as he punched in the code to one of the smaller ships.

"I'm 'jus goin out for a bit." He replied, attempting to keep his voice from shaking. His finger kept slipping and he messed up the code. Gamora leaned over and put in the code for him. The door opened.

"You're not drunk, right?" She glared at him. "We don't want another incident.".

"THAT WAS ONE TIME." They Heard Rocket yell from around the corner.

"No, I'm not drunk, 'jus bored." She watched him enter the ship with an intrigued gaze.

"Alright..." She walked away, leaving the hall empty. 

Kraglin sat down in the pilot's seat and detached the ship. He began to cruise through space. Maybe he'd jump to the nearby solar system. It had 8 small planets and a lot of asteroids. He made the jump and flew towards some of the smaller planets. As he was flying by the small blue planet, something began  shooting at his ship.

It was those fricking gold people, again! 

"Y'all don't know when to stop!" Kraglin yelled in outrage as he maneuvered the ship towards the planet. The weapons systems were down and those people were still shooting. He was going to enter the atmosphere too fast and there was no time to slow down. He strapped himself in and braced for impact.

The rest was a blur. He felt the ship rip through the atmosphere and he could see bursts of fire on the front of it. Then he felt the impact of the ship hitting ground. He was breathing heavily and reached a shaky hand up to his head. He felt the stickiness of blood. His hand dropped and his vision started to fade. The last thing he heard was:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a soft beeping sound coming from somewhere. And then there were not-so-soft voices somewhere in front of him.

"Is he a chitauri?"

"Does he look like one?"

"What is he then?"

"How should I know? He just crashed into my yard!"

"What about the ship? Is there anything in there we can use to identify him?"

"Thor and Loki are on it now."

He opened his eyes a little and was greeted by bright lights. One of the people must have noticed.

"Friday, dim the lights a little bit. We don't want to blind our new friend."

The lights dimmed and he was able to open his eyes a little more. There was a group of humans staring at him. There was something stuck in one of his arms. He began to sit up and ripped the thing out.

"No, no, no. Hey buddy, just relax." The big blond guy began to walk towards him. He pushed himself off the other side of the bed and made a beeline for the door.

A small guy with dirty blond hair moved in front of him and received a punch in the face. He shoved a red haired woman to the side and ran into the hall. There were guys with guns on one end of the hall. He ran the opposite was. There were shouts coming from behind him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CATCH HIM? HE'S SO SMALL!"

He collided with a small kid.

"Hey, who are you?" The kid shoved him away.

"PETER, GRAB HIM!" There was a shout. The kid turned and looked at him. There was a big window and a small table. He quickly grabbed the table and threw it at the kid. Chances are the glass wouldn't break. He then took off down a stairwell. He didn't pat attention and tripped on one of the last steps. His face collided with the ground and he was knocked out again.

\------------------------

When he woke up again, there were restraints on his wrists and ankles. He struggled a bit against them, trying to pull his wrists out.

"We can't let you out until you learn to behave." The guy he'd punched earlier was sitting in a chair beside the bed with a rag pressed against his nose.

"Let me go. I don't want any trouble."

"You've already done that. Man, you throw a nice punch." 

Kraglin continued to pull at the restraints.

"Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't care. I 'jus need to get back to them before they start to worry."

"Who's 'them'?"

He stopped pulling at the restraints and sighed.

"My friends. I think."

The man gave him a sympathetic look and stood up.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't think you'll be going to wherever you came from for a while."

\-------------------------

"Where is he?" Drax watched Quill pace back and forth.

"Maybe he went for a drink." Draw suggested.

"That was two days ago, Drax. Something's not right." Rocket muttered while giving Groot some candy.

"Maybe he does not like us because we are disgusting and ran away." Mantis squeaked.

"Only you are disgusting." Drax smiled at her and she smiled back. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"I think I got something." Gamora turned to the group. She showed them a recording that had been recorded on one of the gold people's ships. It showed dozens of their ships attacking a ship that looked like it belonged to the Guardians. The ship then fell to a planet.

Peter froze.

"Earth"


	3. Chapter 3

A weird purple thing walked through the wall into his room and looked him up and down before removing the restraints. 

"Follow me." It motioned for him to follow. They walked through many empty halls, and occasionally, the thing would forget that Kraglin couldn't go through walls. They came to a stop in a large room with a one-way window. The thing opened a door and made him go inside. Ot closed the door behind him.

"Sit." A woman in a red jacket, probably around 19 or 20 years old, sat at a metal table with two chairs. She had a very heavy accent. He sat in the chair opposite of her and leaned back. She studied his face for a moment before asking a question.

"What are you?" She leaned forwards a little bit, arms crossed.

"I ask myself that question all the time." He smiled awkwardly. She wasn't impressed.

"What is your name?"

"Kraglin. Kraglin Obfonteri." The lady seemed confused by his name, but continued her questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"I try not to remember. Brings back horrible memories."

Her eyes glowed red for a second, and someone opened the door. A dark skinned man walked in.

"Wanda, let me try. I've done these thing before." He whispered not-so-quietly. The lady, Wanda, scoffed.

"You think you can get anything? Are you a mind reader?" The man gave her a look and she left. The man sat down and stuck out his hand.

"Colonel James Rhodes." Kraglin shook his hand.

"So, Kraglin, that was some crash landing, huh? Want to tell me about it?"

"Jus' some a-holes who can't seem to rest. Shot me down and now I'm here." Rhodey listened intently.

"I was jus' getting some space. Somethin' bad happened few months ago, can't stop thinkin' 'bout it..." He trailed off

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? You don't have to tell me." Rhodey moved his chair next to Kraglin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My... my partner... he died. Savin' his boy. I watched it all. I can't stop seein' it." He sighed, his breath trembling. 

"Hey, maybe I can get someone to fix your ship, or we can try to contact your friends. I feel your pain, man." Kraglin could barely hear him. He was breathing fast and couldn't see clearly. Someone held his shoulders gently and he could hear someone speaking to him. Someone had picked him up and was taking him somewhere. He tried to push away and get on the ground, anything to get away.

"You're gonna drop him. Damnit, Steve, put him down." He felt his feet touch the ground.

"Kraglin, hey, look at me." His vision began to clear and his eyes met icy grey-blue eyes.

His breathing began to slow and he backed into a wall, immediately sliding down and curling into a ball. He felt something metal and cold run gently through his hair. It was silent for a few minutes.

"You want some vodka?" Someone asked him. He looked up and turned to see a man with a metal arm. He had a bottle of Terran vodka in one hand and two small shot glasses in the other. He shook his head and mumbled a soft "No thanks."

"Alright." Metal arm opened the vodka and poured some for himself, then drank from the bottle instead. 

"I know a girl with a metal arm, but she's made more of metal than flesh." Metal arm laughed a bit. 

"That's probably more normal than a battle with an army of robots." 

"That's nothin' compared to savin' a whole planet from a powerful stone."

\--------------------

After 2 hours of sharing space stories, Kraglin felt more relaxed. He followed metal arm into a communal area. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the Asgardian, Thor, and his brother, Loki. The two noticed Kraglin as well. Thor smiled that giant stupid smile he always had.

"A Xandarian!" He boomed.

"I didn't know they came to this realm." Loki turned back to the book he was reading.

Thor stood up and hugged Kraglin.

"How are the Guardians? All is well with space, yes?" Kraglin was a little overwhelmed.

"You know 'bout the team?" He backed up a little bit.

"Of course! I heard about the battle of Xandar and Ego begin slain. Where are your friends now?" He became distracted by a ship landing outside. A very familiar ship. Thor followed his gaze. Thor grabbed his hand and led/dragged him outside. The people inside followed. The Guardians must have though Kraglin was a captive, since he was being dragged across the ground by a god, because seconds later, they were out of the ship and Groot was running at Thor and screaming. His little vines were apparently strong enough to take down even a god. Thor fell to the ground, dropping Kraglin's hand. He heard yelling and guns going off.

This meeting was off to a great start.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kraglin! Get your ass over here!" Rocket yelled from the Milano.

Unfortunately, there was a small ringing in his ears and the world began to fade to black. He stumbled back and made an uncomfortable noise before falling over and passing out.

\------------------------------

Clint noticed that Kraglin had passed out and ran past everyone to get to him. He kneeled down and checked the man's pulse. The small tree thing waddled over.

"I am Groot." It looked up at Clint curiously.

"He's ok, I think he just has a minor concussion." The tree seemed to understand him and ran off into the middle of the fighting.

"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

Everyone stopped fighting. Groot smiled at them then noticed a beetle on a leaf. Peter looked at the Avengers one by one. He noticed Steve and almost lost his balance.

"Oh my... You... You're... Cap-Captain America! Holy shit!"

"How can a shit be holy?"

"It's another metaphor."

"I dislike all of these metaphors."

\-------------------------------

Kraglin woke up on a couch. There was a conversation going on somewhere and there was music quietly playing. It wasn't Quill's music, but it was similar and sounded a little newer. A small screen and speaker sat on the table in front of the couch. He leaned over to it so he could read what was on the screen.

_"Total Eclipse of the heart" -Bonnie Tyler_

The song reminded him of himself. He wasn't sure who the Bonnie chick was, but she had the voice of an angel. Of course, it wasn't better than Yondu's voice.

He closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

He heard someone walk in and sit on a chair across from the couch. He opened his eyes and stretched. It was Peter.

"Hey, boy." He slurred. Jeez, he sounded like he was on drugs.

"What happened out there? Why did you end up on the last place I want to be?"

"Wasn't my fault. Them gold bastards can't let shit go. Shot me down 'an now I'm here."

Peter sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"And why didn't you call for help?"

"Didn't need it. I could handle it by myself."

"Yeah, and look where that got you. Dude, just because you were a rava-"

"I'm still a ravager."

"Whatever, everyone needs help every now and then. You're no exception. I gotta go, stay there and try not to get another concussion."

When Peter left the room, he realised how tired he was. All of the action wore him out and his eyes were very heavy. He yawned and as he fell asleep he heard someone talking in the other room.

"He's just dealing with a lot of shit. His boyfr- partner died. I don't think he's mentally stable. A concussion didn't help at all."

"He's welcome to stay here for a while. He's less likely to get hurt."

"Clint, you cannot just take in stray people all the time."

"I can and I will."


End file.
